Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 22 - Texas to the Rescue! - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-second episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Anthony as Edward *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Samson as James (cameo) *The Storyteller as Himself (cameo) *Coaches as Themselves *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *(as Samson pulls in with a freight train, Craig departs with the big express) *Narrator: Craig always pulled the big express. He was proud to be the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Emmet Hatt. And Craig was seeing as fast he could go. *Craig: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: He said. *The Coaches: Triggity Trop! Triggity Trop! Triggity Trop! *Narrator: Said the coaches. In the minute, Craig could see the tunnel, where Texas stood bricked up and lonely. *Texas: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Texas. *Texas: Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: But Henry didn't know what to ask. *Craig: I'm going to poop poop at Texas. *Narrator: Said Craig. He was almost there when, *(wheesh!) *Narrator: There was proud Craig going slower and slower with a cloud of steam. His driver stopped the train. *(Craig breaks his safety valve and comes to a halt) *Craig: What has happened to me?! *Narrator: Asked Craig. *Craig: I feel so weak! *Driver: You just burst your safety valve. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: You can't pull the train anymore! *Craig: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: We were going so nicely too, and look, there's Texas laughing at me! *(Texas laughs) *Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon. *Emmet:: Hmph! *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: These big engines were always causing me trouble! Send for another engine at once! *Narrator: While the conductor went out to find one, they uncoupled Craig, who had enough puff to slink onto a siding out of the way. *(Craig is uncoupled from his train and is puffing onto a siding out of the way. Meanwhile at the yards, Anthony, now uncoupled from his freight train, decides to couple up to the front of the train) *Narrator: Anthony was the only engine left. *Edward: We'll come and try. *Narrator: He said. *(Anthony puffs away to the front of the train and couples up) *Craig: Puh! *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: That's no use! Anthony can't pull the train! *(Anthony, pleased, buffers up in front, and starts to move the heavy train alone, but is tired out, and pants for breath, feeling exhausted) *Narrator: Kind Anthony puffed and pulled and pulled and puffed, but he couldn't pull the heavy coaches. *Craig: I told you so! *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: Why not let Henry try? *Emmet: Yes. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: I will. *(Emmet goes up to the tunnel to Texas) *Will you help pull this train, Texas? *Narrator: He asked. *Henry: Oh yes, Sir! *Narrator: Oh yes. *(Texas gets up steam, and puffs out of the tunnel to finds a turntable, but goes back to help Anthony) *Narrator: When Texas had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobweb. *Texas: Oooohh! I'm stiffed! I'm stiffed! *Emmet: Have a run to ease your joint and find a turntable. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *(Texas backs onto the front of Anthony and gets coupled up to him and the express to help him out) *Narrator: When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. *Anthony: Peep peep! *Narrator: Said Anthony. *Anthony: I'm ready! *Texas: Peep peep peep! *Narrator: Said Texas. *Texas: So am I. *Texas and Anthony: Pull hard! We'll do it! Pull hard! We'll do it! *Narrator: They puffed together. *(Texas and Anthony, double-headed, finally manage to move the train together until they reach a station) *Texas and Anthony: We've done it together! We've done it together! *Narrator: Said Anthony and Texas. *The Coaches: You've done it! Hurrah! You've done it! Hurrah! *Narrator: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited, Emmet out of the window to wave at Anthony and Texas, but the train was going so fast that his hat blew off into a field where a goat eat it for tea. *(Anthony and Texas are going too fast, until Emmet's hat falls off into a field, as a goat eats it for tea) *Narrator: They never stopped until they came to the station at the end of the line, the passengers all said thank you and Emmet promised Texas a new coat of paint. *(Anthony and Texas finally reach the station) *Narrator: On their way home, Anthony and Texas helped Craig back to the shed. All three engines are now great friends. *(Texas and Anthony help Craig back to the shed until they are finally tucked away in their sheds) *Narrator: Texas doesn't mind the rain now, he knows that the best way too keep his paint nice is not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the days work is over. Category:UbiSoftFan94